


Monsters and Darkness

by Woolverine



Series: Reye Vidal Appreciation Week [4]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woolverine/pseuds/Woolverine
Summary: Takes place during Hunting the Archon, before Reyes Vidal meets the Pathfinder.





	Monsters and Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Hunting the Archon, before Reyes Vidal meets the Pathfinder.

Reyes was taking a last pull on his joint as he sauntered across the Slums cave towards the lift.  A little something to help you unwind, Kian had said. You're strung too tightly, Reyes. It's out of character. 

The Charlatan didn’t think anything short of death would help him unwind at this point. He’d taken the joint anyway. He stopped to look at the cave entrance. Nearly sunrise.  Impulse pulled him towards the gatehouse. The gate was kept locked during the night but there would still be a guard.

Inside, the sleepy Outcast looked up in surprise. “You’re early, Vidal.”

“Late,” Reyes corrected. “Haven't slept yet. Been a busy night.”

The guard sniggered. “Yeah, real busy, with your booze and your dancers. 

Reyes shrugged. “Let me out for a few, would you, Jinnsy? I’d like to see some daylight before I head home.”

“Sure, but don't blame me if you get eaten or shot while you're out there.” 

Reyes shrugged. “It would be a welcome change of pace.”

He walked down to the edge of the brilliant blue pool. The sun was over mountaintop now. He thought about the message Evfra had sent him. Pathfinder this, Pathfinder that. Reyes would find the best angle to work, for himself and the Resistance leader. 

It was going to be another beautiful day on Kadara. 

Another day of monsters and darkness in the Port.

 

 


End file.
